User blog:MorbidCoffee/Lesson 2.3 - Guard Dog of the Garden! Fight, Humbaba!
Summary Consisting of one or more cooked patties of ground beef between two buns, the hamburger is a delicious meal for any occasion. Often served with lettuce, tomatoes, bacon, onions, pickles, and various other condiments for maximum consumption. Attack Cheat Sheet *'Black Circle every 30s' *'Spawns adds every minute' *'Ground Slam on threat holder' *'840k HP'- 1st Red Arrow *'750k HP'- 2nd Red Arrow *'550k HP'- 3rd Red Arrow *'360k HP'- 4th Red Arrow *'270k HP'- 5th Red Arrow 'Summary' Humbaba is probably the first difficult boss an inexperienced group will face, but becomes quite easy once you know what you're doing. Players will need to kite his initial adds around and create a safe distance between them and Humbaba to avoid having a tougher time dealing with a super buffed boss. Humbaba's Attacks Ground Slam Every so often in between his attacks, Humbaba will slam the ground in front of him, targeting the main tank (or whoever is holding threat at the time.) This will stun the player for a brief period, along with having a secondary, unintended effect... Black Circle Every 30 seconds, Humaba will spawn a black circle under the player with the highest threat. Standing in this circle will silence the player, and as long as Humbaba stands in it, he'll gain a buff that gives him +1000 attack power. While it seems threatening on paper, it's not necessary to pull him out of the circle as long as the healers are on point. Summon Deviruchis Every minute, Humbaba will summon a group of deviruchi adds underneath him. A few AoEs will take them out quickly, but if ignored they can swarm a player and deal some pretty good damage. "Humbaba's stomach starts to bulge and you feel a horrific energy around you." This message will be accompanied by a large red arrow aimed at the highest threat holder. As long as you aren't standing in this arrow, you won't take damage. Remember this, as many bosses from here on out (including later raid bosses) will have several attacks like these, so get used to not being smashed in the face when you don't need to be. This will happen six times during the fight: 840k, 750k, 550k, 360k, and 270k. Humbaba's Minions (Humbabadds!) First thing you'll probably notice when you first get to Humbaba is that he's accompanied by three Andanoras. While they might look harmless at first, each one has their own buff that they give Humbaba when close to him: Humbaba's Fury: 50% Enrage attack buff Humbaba's Patience: 50% Defense increase buff Humbaba's Pleasure: 40k HP regeneration over time However, killing any of them in any order will also give Humbaba a permanent buff no matter where he, or they are in the arena. Killing 1 minion: 20% Hit Rate increase Killing 2 minions: 20% Attack Power increase Killing 3 minions: 20% Defense increase and 20% Dodge Rate In order to be successful at the fight without higher tiered gear, it's important to be selective which adds to kill and which to keep alive, as killing all of them makes the fight extremely difficult for newer players. Strategy There are actually two ways to fight Humbaba. We'll go over the first, intended way to go about the fight. The later, however, is slightly frowned upon for exploiting the travel speed of certain skills and boss doors not triggering until battle starts, but makes managing the fight trivial. Before the fight begins, make sure everybody is inside the arena. Unlike the two previous minotaurs, Humbaba's aggro range is about twice their size, so it's incredibly easy to face pull if somebody isn't paying attention.If you hug the frame of the door, there's a small space on the left side where you can stack and ensure that every is safely inside and nobody will be locked out. After starting the fight, the first thing you should focus on is separating Humbaba from his adds. It doesn't matter which group goes where, but the best way to keep them separated is the have one stick near the gate, while the other is pulled to the far back of the room opposite of the entrance. It's best to have both tanks handle this, while the rest of the group focuses on DPS and healing. Once you have the adds separated, make sure you ONLY KILL PLEASURE. As long as Pleasure is alive, humbaba will be nearly invincible, and the fight is next to impossible to complete. Even though this will give Humbaba a 20% increase in his hit rate, it's nothing compared to healing 40k hp per tick. Once Pleasure is down, focus all DPS on Humbaba while the off tank (or anybody able to kite effectively) keeps the remaining two minions by the gate. Whoever is kiting Fury and Patience might struggle keeping their attention while priests/sorcs are healing, so smacking them around once or twice to build up a safe distance in threat to keep them on you helps. You can also use Master Red Potions to build up a significant amount of threat while also healing yourself from the damage you'll be taking from their attacks. Have one priest keeping an eye on the person kiting and heal them every so often to keep them alive. Humbaba himself is pretty straightforward. Always have him facing away from the raid group (facing towards the wall at all times), and avoid his AoEs. Standing in the black circle when he summons it won't hurt, but you also won't be able to use any skills or potions as you'll be silenced, so just move out of it to help keep DPS up to beat the enrage timer. The red AoEs are easy to avoid and you're given enough time to move out of them. Know that you will only take damage as long as you stand in the red arrow before the attack went off. If you stand in the attack effect afterwards and were outside of the arrow before hand, you won't take damage. This trick will help for getting back into position for the tank in many raids. Rinse and repeat for the rest of the fight. As a reminder, you will not be able to loot Humbaba's body until him and his three minions are dead. Make sure that if any of your party members died during the fight, and this is a common mistake that many new players make, DO NOT RELEASE AND SPAWN OUTSIDE OF THE DUNGEON UNTIL EVERYTHING IS DEAD. If you respawn before both Humbaba and his minions are all dead, you will not be able to receive any loot from Humbaba. If doing the fight normally is too difficult, and you're a dirty cheater who probably cheated on all your tests (you cheater!), there's an easier method that only deals with Humbaba alone, but requires at least 1 ranger. (the pull can also be done with an assassin and monk, but it's extremely complicated in comparison to the ranger method.) Since rangers can stealth and enter the boss room, they can position themselves to pull Humbaba outside of his arena, and force his minions to reset which completely eliminates them from the fight and frees up an extra member or two to focus on Humbaba only. Have your ranger stand about 19m away from Patience (on top of the pile of rocks on the ground), with their back angled towards the door. When in position, use a charge arrow on patience, and immediately spam your backflip skill. If successful, you should backflip outside the door before battle is initiated. Once pulled, have the ranger who started battle run out to the hallway between the two minotaurs to reset the minions, while the main tank provokes Humbaba for positioning (hit him once or twice to keep threat as well). Once the main tank has Humbaba, you'll need to move him away from his arena to ensure that he's far enough to not pull his minions out of the room again. There's a sweet spot right next to the entrance to the hallway, but no further, where you shouldn't pull anything and keep Humbaba away from his reset point. Make sure when the tank is positioning Humbaba, nobody else attacks until he's in the sweet spot to avoid pulling him into his reset point. Once Humbaba is in position, the only things you have to worry about are the black circle, red arrow AoE, and his deviruchi adds. Otherwise the difficulty of the fight gets reduced significantly. For the tank, avoiding Humbaba's attacks simply involves you running back and forth in a straight line through Humbaba whenever the black circle or red arrow is on you. If a black circle appears on one side of the hallway, and the arrow on the other, simply find a spot to stand between the two where the red arrow won't hit, since the circle is less of a threat. After the AoE is over, reposition yourself with your back facing one of the walls so Humbaba is no longer facing the group. As with the normal fight, rinse and repeat until dead. The same thing about not being able to loot until everything is dead still applies, so once Humbaba goes down, proceed into his arena and kill off the minions, then run back and loot his body. Once again, nobody should release until everything is dead. Lesson 2.3 - Guard Dog of the Garden! Fight, Humbaba!